¡Hazme tuya de una maldita vez!
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Y, justo cuando crees que nada puede salir peor, por poco y le rompes el cráneo. Y bueno, Ayame, ¿Qué acaso no piensas despertarlo? OneShot. Advertencia: Lemmon. [¡Feliz cumpleaños maldita y sensual Morgan!] Idea del foro ¡Siéntate!


¡Hola a todos!

Este es un regalito a petición de la pirata más sensual de todo nuestro barco, **Madame Morgan**. Guapa, te conozco hace muy poco, pero ya me caes demasiado bien y encuentro que eres una de las mejores personas que pude encontrarme en mis paseos por el fandom. En todos los años que hacía fanfics jamás había conocido a una chica tan loca y pervertida como yo, con la que pudiera hablar y reírme por horas.

Gracias por darme el honor de ser parte de la administración de tu foro, de tu sueño. Este es mi regalito que te mando con todo mi amor (A falta de vedettos)

Sin más ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Rumiko Takahashi es ama y señora de todos los personajes de InuYasha, yo sólo los pido prestados en pos de darle vida a esta historia (prometo devolverlos…eventualmente). Lo demás es producto de mi imaginación sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

¡Hazme tuya de una maldita vez!

Se arregló un poco más el cabello. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras se admiraba ante el reflejo calmo del agua.

Sí, se veía guapa… ¿cierto?

Masculló una pequeña maldición al tiempo que volvía a pasearse ansiosamente por la cueva que había decidido usar como nuevo hogar desde su matrimonio. Decorada con todo el cariño y dedicación que tenía en cada fibra de su cuerpo, se había convertido en su refugio favorito, incluso cuando estaba a solas y parecía no había absolutamente nada en qué gastar el tiempo.

Como ahora, que se movía de un lado a otro cual loca de patio, esperando el regreso del que era su esposo hace casi un mes.

Quiso revisar que todo estuviese perfecto, por enésima vez. Dio gusto bueno a los bocadillos que había puesto en las tablas que usaban de mesa. El trago, particularmente cerca de la cama, estaba frío y listo para servir. Incluso la propia cama estaba especialmente mullida y amplia, como si fuese la perfecta invitación silenciosa a destrozarla en desenfrenada pasión.

Se sonrojó de sólo pensarlo y, sólo por si las dudas, volvió a analizar cuidadosamente su reflejo ante el agua de la gran fuente que usaban para asearse.

Se había puesto las pieles más pequeñas y suaves que tenía para la ocasión. En realidad, apenas y cubrían las partes esenciales de su cuerpo, parecían pequeñas motas blancas que esperaban el momento de caer al suelo y mostrarla en todo su escandaloso esplendor.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, avergonzada. ¿Todo esto era correcto? Al verse así, casi desnuda y en un ambiente tan preparado, estaba empezando a dudar seriamente de su plan.

Pero tenía que seguir. Era una mujer, sí. Una como cualquier otra. Tenía sus necesidades…_especiales_. Y si eso era tan ridículamente evidente ¿Por qué a Kôga le parecía tan complicado entenderlo? Tensó los labios con enormes cuotas de frustración contenida.

Desde ese momento en que lo había besado luego de que los declararan esposos, apenas y había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo. El lobo, esquivo como una maldita oveja, viajaba de un lado a otro por semanas con la estúpida excusa de "cuidar de los demás clanes" asumiendo su nuevo deber de líder.

Claro, ahora Kôga era el jefazo de todos…y ella la esposa abandonada y más fría que un cubo de hielo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, que había dejado totalmente suelto para la ocasión. ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que los recién casados eran fogosos enfermos sexuales? Ella tenía su decoro, sí, y era bastante recatada en ciertas cosas. Perseguir a Kôga hasta el fin del mundo había sido algo sin limitaciones, pero ¿rogarle por sexo? ¡Era el colmo!

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente, suspirando con impaciencia. ¿Por qué no la desvestía con la mirada como todos los demás lobos de los clanes? ¿Por qué no se decidía a hacerla suya de una buena vez? ¿Por qué, si la habían denominado la yôkai loba más hermosa de todas a lo largo de la historia, él parecía verla como un hombre?

Y la humillación alcanzaba límites aún más altos. Porque ese yôkai lobo, ese que la tenía tan jodidamente prendada, babeaba y se arrastraba hasta llenarse de tierra por una miserable humana.

Sintió que iba a tener un ataque de furia. Se obligó a respirar tranquila mientras observaba el atardecer colarse por la entrada de la cueva. Ya no tenía que preocuparse, luego de la muerte de Naraku, el asesino de casi todo el clan de su amado, la humana había desaparecido misteriosamente, quedando de ella sólo ese hanyô que siempre la acompañaba rondando constantemente el lugar donde se habían conocido.

Suspiró, aquello era ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir celos de ella? La chica era agradable, no iba a negarlo. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, si no existiese Kôga peleándose con el chico perro por ella todo el tiempo como si fuera un trozo de carne, habría podido llegar a apreciarla como una aliada valiosa, incluso una amiga.

Sus ojos verdes se perdieron en el infinito, ¿qué tenía esa mujer que ella no? ¿Qué la hacía tan deseable para Kôga? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frustrada ¿Era su cabello negro, su talle pequeño o ese desagradable olor que emanaba?

Frunció el ceño ¿Kôga tenía fetiches extraños con los olores? Lo peor de aquel pensamiento era que Ayame, con tal de sentirlo cerca y pendiente de ella, estaba bastante dispuesta a prestarse cualquier experimento sexual que surgiera, incluso si rayaba en lo enfermo u apestoso.

Escuchó sus pasos venir a gran velocidad. Se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte y se acomodó el cabello por enésima vez, evitando un jadeo rebosante de ansiedad.

Esta era la noche, era _su_ noche. Tenía que hacerlo, atreverse a conquistarlo a como de lugar. Kôga por fin era de ella, la promesa finalmente se había cumplido. No iba a permitir que su sueño de la infancia, que el amor de su vida, se convirtiese en un maldito lago congelado donde ella sólo pudiese hundirse hasta el abismo.

—Bienvenido a casa— saludó al verlo quedar de pie en medio de la sala, con sus pies cubiertos de hojas y el cabello todavía ondeando ante su rapidez.

—Hola—asintió, estirándose y permitiéndose un bostezo después de seis largos días de viaje. Se rascó ligeramente la cabeza mientras olisqueaba el aire, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la mesa de los bocadillos y comenzando a comer con avidez.

Ayame reparó, no sin un creciente deseo asesino, que su esposo no había dignado ni cinco segundos de su maldito tiempo a admirar sus ropas, a siquiera decirle que la extrañaba después de tantos días.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?—preguntó con forzada dulzura mientras se sentaba enfrente, no sin antes pasearse con la excusa de buscar algo, a ver si en el trayecto él se dignaba a perderse en sus largas y blancas piernas…pero nada. Kôga seguía comiendo como un cerdo que sabe lo van a masacrar.

Y vaya que le daban ganas. O al menos eso rezongaba una parte de ella mientras la otra no dejaba de chillar y emocionarse pensando en lo guapo que era y lo feliz que se sentía de saberlo su esposo, incluso de tenerlo a solas en la misma habitación.

—Fhiem—masculló, entendiéndose poco al tener la boca llena de todos los bocadillos que la chica había dispuesto tan cuidadosamente sobre las tablas.

Sabía que no iba a lograr mucho en esos instantes, parecía de verdad hambriento. Así que se abrazó las rodillas y esperó a que terminara sin dejar de mirarlo, nostálgica de todo lo que añoraba y parecía tan ridículamente lejano a pesar de tenerlo a la distancia de un paso.

Pasados los minutos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, el lobo se limpió la boca con el antebrazo y respiró, satisfecho.

—¿Te ha gustado?— Preguntó aún sentada y apoyándose en sus palmas extendidas en el suelo, dejando que él viera su delgado torso semidesnudo.

—Sí, estaba bueno— le dirigió una relajada mirada con esa tonalidad azul eléctrica que tanto la hipnotizaba—demasiado bueno. No los hiciste tú, ¿cierto?

—¡¿Qué?!— Agradeció que sus manos no le fallaron y le ahorraron el golpe contra el suelo de piedra. Frunció tanto el ceño que pareció iba a quedar con una arruga permanente y comenzó a levantarse lentamente hacia él— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice yo!

—¡Era una broma!—rio sonoramente mientras se ponía de pie y le daba una amistosa palmada en su espalda, haciéndola trastabillar un poco mientras ella también intentaba pararse— Siempre caes en todo, ¡eres tan simpática!

Se quedó estática en su lugar, aún con la espalda encorvada por el golpe ¿Qué, acaso no sólo era hombre, sino también su jodido mejor amigo?

¡Pues que le den, que le den entre diez!

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritarlo. Hacerlo sería mandar todo su plan a la basura. Tenía que seguir luchando aunque la mitad de todas sus ilusiones ya se hubiesen ido por el caño.

Se enderezó y lo observó, estaba arreglando su armadura, dejándola perfectamente guardada en uno de los estantes a la izquierda. Tuvo que hacer fuerzas para no quedarse admirando bobamente el masculino torso desnudo mientras tomaba entre sus delicados dedos la jarra que antes había preparado al lado de la cama.

—Tengo _sake_—dijo en un tono sumamente sensual que rogaba por no ser un graznido—Lo conseguí especialmente para ti.

Él la observó, tan preocupado como estaría de un mosquito, antes de volver su atención a su preciada armadura.

—No, gracias. Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que volver.

—¡¿Volver?!—Su cuerpo se tensó con tanta rapidez que pareció que la jarra iba a salir disparada hacia adelante. Sintió un nudo en su garganta, era la frustración hecha pelota ahogándola en plena tráquea— ¡¿No llevas aquí ni una hora y ya te vas a marchar?!

—Tú sabes cómo son las cosas—Y ahí estaba, mirándola nuevamente como hacía su abuelo cada vez que tenía que darle el sermón de responsabilidades por ser "la princesa de todos los clanes". Y Kôga comportándose como su abuelo era, ciertamente, una de las cosas menos excitantes que podía existir—Los del Sur han vuelto a tener disturbios con los humanos cercanos. Y parece que las grullas carnívoras de dos metros están acechándolos.

—Ten, tómalo, lo hice para ti—insistió con un tono más molesto, manteniendo una tensa sonrisa e ignorando lo que ya sabía sería la conversación más aburrida de la noche.

—Que no, ya te dije que tengo que dormir temprano.

—Kôga, hazlo—la sonrisa era tan tensa y forzada que parecía un gesto macabro sacado de un cuento de terror.

—¡Ya te dije que no, niña!— exclamó con fastidio volteando la cabeza para observarla con dureza.

Y ahí estaba eso otro. Sintió deseos de romperle la jarra en la cabeza, ¡Cómo odiaba que la tratara como una niña! ¡Qué fastidio! Cualquier subnormal con tres dedos de frente podría darse cuenta de que ella ya era toda una mujer, pero parecía que la única persona en todo el maldito planeta que no atinaba a ello era su propio esposo. ¡Por Dios, era una mujer! ¡Una mujer con necesidades!

Esto no se iba a quedar así, no. Ella no era ninguna niña y, acostumbrada como estaba a tratar siempre con hombres, especialmente hombres tercos como Kôga, se decidió a cambiar la estrategia y el panorama a su favor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso no puedes con un poco de alcohol?—su tono juguetón se entremezcló con su barbilla alzada y la verde mirada fulminándolo con ironía. Apoyó una mano en su cadera y esperó.

Sabía que Kôga amaba su hombría, que idolatraba tanto sus músculos y el tamaño de su pene que terminaba siendo un hombre terco, orgulloso y competitivo por naturaleza. Sintió una traviesa satisfacción cuando lo vio darse vuelta, molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que puedo, mujer! ¿Acaso no piensas dejarme tranquilo?—

—No—respondió secamente mientras tomaba un vaso de la mesa y se lo extendía lleno de trasparente líquido con una mirada que no admitía una negativa como respuesta.

Y qué poco sensual era la escena de ella con cara de malos amigos, y más mata pasiones él suspirando con exasperación mientras tomaba el vaso y luego lo vaciaba de un tirón.

La casa de los recién casados exudaba sensualidad. Al menos, en las fantasías de Ayame. Fantasías que cada vez veía más lejos, atravesando la atmósfera y el infinito.

—Listo ¿contenta? —Exclamó aún con el ceño fruncido. Ayame tensó los labios y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Él pareció estar aún más exasperado, pero se limitó a suspirar mirándola con cansancio—¿ahora qué?

Sintió que se sonrojaba ante sus ojos, tan brillantes como un rayo azul. Tenía que atreverse, tenía que darse al menos veinte segundos de valentía. Sí, sólo veinte donde se lanzase hacia adelante sin pensar en las consecuencias ni la vergüenza que podría pasar. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Quiero que ahora hagamos algo juntos— susurró lentamente mientras dejaba la jarra en la mesa y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia él. Kôga alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Ya comimos juntos, ¿qué más quieres?

"_Cinco segundos"_

—Algo más emocionante—no cambió el tono mientras trataba de mirarlo con toda la pasión que sentía, que se diera cuenta de que lo desvestía con la mirada. Se pasó una mano por el largo cabello rojo fuego, echándolo hacia atrás y dejando ver sus pechos semi-descubiertos.

Kôga se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de observarla. Su sola parsimonia y desinterés eran suficientes para que tuviera enormes ganas de detenerse y salir corriendo hacia el escondite más cercano para llorar sus frustraciones y anhelar quedarse viuda por un meteorito teledirigido.

"_Diez segundos"_

—Oh, amor, ¿en serio no se te ocurre?— Se acercó un poco más, sus caderas se contoneaban sensualmente, sus ojos brillaban como un felino dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

—¿Necesitas ir a buscar más cosas para la cueva?—su mirada se paseó, distraída, por el lugar. Su tono, simpático, no se hizo esperar a pesar de su cansancio— a mí me parece que ya está bastante bonita.

"_Diecisiete segundos"_

—N-no…—contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo, respiró con fuerza mientras intentaba continuar con su conquista. Sonrió con suavidad, ya llegando a él y poniendo ambas palmas en su torso desnudo, admirándose de su calor y dureza— Kôga…estás tan guapo esta noche…

El hombre pareció sorprenderse ligeramente, mirándola hacia abajo y separando ligeramente los labios. Sonrió con amabilidad.

—Vaya, gracias. Será todo lo que corrí durante el viaje. ¿Te conté que el líder del clan del Sur te manda saludos?

"_Diecinueve segundos"_

¿Acaso estaba tan convencido de que era una niña pequeña, su mejor amigo de la infancia, que no era capaz de captar todas las insinuaciones que le tiraba a la cara? Estuvo a punto de enterrarle las uñas en el pecho. ¡No tenía tanta paciencia para bromas! ¿Acaso no lo había demostrado en todas las veces que lo había perseguido sin parar? Jamás pensó que esto sería tan difícil. Se había imaginado que Kôga ya estaría sobre ella hace más de diez minutos.

Bueno, en realidad, lo había esperado desde su _noche de bodas_. Noche que nunca existió.

"_Veinte segundos a la una…"_

—Bueno, sí tienes las piernas más duras…—susurró con coqueto descaro mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su torso hasta llegar a la mitad de su muslo izquierdo, el cual tanteó con suavidad—Me preguntó qué cosa más estará igual de duro.

—¿Qué? —Retrocedió un pequeño paso, justo a tiempo para que Ayame no alcanzara a tocarle la entrepierna. Ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

"_Veinte segundos a las dos…"_

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—Alzó las cejas. No podía ser tan estúpido como para no entenderlo. La chica logró notar un ligerísimo tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Puso un rostro serio, casi y hasta paternal—Ayame, escucha…

"_¡A las tres!"_

No estaba dispuesta a escuchar su sermón antisexual. Sin pensarlo demasiado saltó hacia él agarrándose a sus hombros y buscando abrazarlo con sus piernas. Lo impulsó con fuerza hacia atrás mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

Al hacerlo se escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico mientras la cabeza de Kôga rebotaba con fuerza brutal contra una de las piezas de su armadura. Ayame, aún abrazada a él, pudo sentir cómo las piernas del hombre perdían estabilidad y comenzaban a caer.

La pelirroja sólo atinó a aferrarse con más fuerza a él y soltar un chillido de dolor cuando sintió su rodilla chocar contra el suelo de piedra. El hombre no tuvo mejor suerte, sumándose en su nuca los golpes contra la estantería y finalmente el suelo.

Se hizo un silencio que se le hizo eterno mientras separaba la cabeza del pecho de su esposo y admiraba con creciente horror que yacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

—¡Kôga!—se llevó una mano a los labios y se quitó de encima en un salto, mirando la escena al borde de un colapso nervioso.

No respondió. ¡Cielos! Estaba inconsciente. ¡Kôga estaba inconsciente!

Se acercó con temblorosa lentitud y revisó el final de su cabeza. No había sangre, pero seguramente pronto se formaría un chichón del tamaño de un huevo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, aún presa del shock. No estaba muerto, ¿verdad? No, aún respiraba, y era a ritmo constante, por eso no tenía que preocuparse.

Oh, pero ¿qué iba a decirle cuando despertara? ¿Querría terminar el compromiso de una vez por todas? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose ¡Ayame idiota, lo has arruinado todo!

Sintió que lentamente sus mejillas se llenaban de saladas lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan torpe y tosca? Bueno, jamás pensó que las cosas iban a terminar así de mal…¡Oh, si tan sólo el muy estúpido hubiese atinado a tiempo!

Se obligó a calmarse. Estaba frente a él, con ambas manos tapando su propia boca y mejillas. Tenía que mantener la compostura, no por simple ascendencia sanguínea era la princesa de todos los clanes. Tenía que demostrar lo fría de mente y calculadora que podía ser, sobre todo ahora que tenía a su esposo semidesnudo y desmayado ante ella. _Por ella_.

Muy bien…¿y ahora qué? Tragó duro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el índice y el pulgar. Intentó levantarlo para llevarlo hasta la cama y no pudo. Pesaba tanto como un buey muerto. Logró tirar de sus brazos hasta dejarlo sentado en el borde de la cama. Exclamó una maldición y se llevó las manos a la cadera, recuperando el aire. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

_Bueno_, comenzó una voz en su mente, _¿Y qué no piensas despertarlo?_

—Kôga— susurró, esta vez sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. No hubo respuesta—¡Kôga!

Si bien al principio había sido suave, se recordó a sí misma la poca paciencia que tenía al darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba gritándole a un lobo inconsciente, sino también zarandeándolo con fuerza de los hombros.

—¡Despierta, maldito!—ya desesperada a unos increíbles tres minutos completos de desmayo, había decidido recurrir a los insultos—¡Lobo idiota, descorazonado, perro de pacotilla! ¡Frígido!

Calló ante el último y cerró la boca de golpe, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿De qué servía gritarle de esa manera? Sólo estaba haciéndose daño, al igual que todos los demás intentos fallidos de la tarde.

Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan torpe como para no darse cuenta. Si tan sólo la hubiese besado y hecho suya de una vez. Sintió las lágrimas volver y un nudo en su garganta que la hizo sollozar. Ya no podía soportarlo. Podía fingir que era feliz por el bien de ambos, podía incluso mentirle diciéndole que no le hacía mal estar sola tanto tiempo si eso lo complacía. Pero ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué era necesario llegar a tan patético extremo?

—Kôga...—Repitió en un dulce susurro quebrado mientras le quitaba suavemente un mechón del rostro—¿qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?

El lobo, lentamente, comenzó a volver del espacio oscuro de su mente donde vio varias líneas de colores danzar con una majestuosidad que a él se le antojo hermosa y perfecta. No quería abrir los ojos, de pronto, toda la perfección de los colores desaparecía dejándolo con un punzante dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Quiso gruñir, pero el suave sonido de un sollozo lo detuvo.

Odiaba el sonido de las mujeres llorando. Era insoportable, hería el fondo mismo de su caballerosidad. Abrió lentamente los ojos y la descubrió cubriendo el rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Estaba preocupándose por él? ¿Qué había sucedido? Lo último que recordaba era a Ayame saltando hacia su pecho e impulsándolo hacia atrás, un sonido metálico y luego las luces de colores.

Alzó la mano y le quitó un mechón de cabello rojo fuego de la cara. Qué suave era…Ella se sobresaltó y lo observó, aún asustada y con lágrimas en su rostro.

—Ayame—El dolor comenzaba a disminuir rápidamente, quedando la sensación de una ligera punzada cada pocos minutos bastante soportable.

—Kôga...—su voz temblaba y lo miraba a los ojos con una pena que le pareció desgarradora. De pronto la sintió tensarse y volver a sollozar, exclamando—¡Es porque soy fea! ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué?—intentó volver a fruncir el ceño, pero le dolió—¿qué demonios dices?

Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas al sol y tenía las mejillas rojas. Se veía tan…vulnerable. Dos nuevas lágrimas cayeron por sus blancas mejillas, deslizándose con tortuosa lentitud.

—Es… porque no soy _ella_… ¿Verdad?

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, sintiendo que se quedaba mudo al instante. Le pareció que era la primera vez que la miraba desde hace años, desde ese momento en que volvió a conocerla, desde que le exigió el matrimonio hasta ahora. ¿Acaso se refería a Kagome, era sobre eso que estaba así?

—Ayame…—susurró, a pesar de que estaban solos.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando—se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aún llorosa—soy una tonta.

No, ¿por qué pensaba eso? Le quitó lentamente una de las manos de la cabeza, tomándola con suavidad.

Sintió una nueva punzada, pero en el corazón, cuando la chica volvió a sollozar. Se sintió como un idiota por haber tenido que llegar a ese extremo. Ahora, viéndola así, sentada sobre él y llorando, es que comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su preocupación por el bienestar de los clanes había llegado tan lejos que la había dejado completamente sola, abandonada. Y qué triste parecía mientras evitaba mirarlo, bajando la vista como si esta noche hubiese sido la más humillante de su vida.

Tragó duro, sintiéndose aún más idiota. Durante todo el tiempo en que la había conocido, incluso después de su matrimonio, se dio cuenta de que jamás había dejado de considerarla una niña, una joven inocente y caprichosa que aún creía en las promesas infantiles, que no debía lastimar jamás.

No había caído en que ella había crecido junto a él, que ya no bastaba con tratarla como su hermana pequeña, su protegida junto a los demás del clan. Ayame quería ser una mujer, _su mujer._

La admiró, iluminada por los pocos rayos de luna que se colaban desde la entrada, los reflejos de luz jugando con sus cabellos de fuego, que danzaban ante cada ligero movimiento sobre sus generosos pechos.

Alzó las cejas, aún más sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba tan…distinta? Sus compañeros lo habían llenado de halagos al casarse, pero siempre los tomó por el lado del poder político que había adquirido. Jamás pensó…es decir ¿por qué habría de pensarlo? ¡Si cuando la conoció no era más que una mocosa llena de pecas!

Ahora era perfectamente consciente del peso que hacía el redondeado trasero de ella sobre sus muslos, del vaivén de su respiración, de la poca ropa que llevaba. Sintió que lentamente el aire comenzaba a escasear.

—¿Kôga?—preguntó extrañada ante su silencio con la dulzura de un sollozo suave demasiado tímido como para aparecer.

Sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer mientras se ponía especialmente tenso…y no precisamente en sus brazos.

De pronto Ayame no sólo le parecía increíblemente dulce y adorable, también se había convertido en una mujer terriblemente sensual y deliciosa que estaba totalmente en su poder, ya lista para él desde hace tiempo. _Demasiado tiempo_.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer con lentitud el curvilíneo cuerpo semidesnudo como si lo hiciera por primera vez. ¿Ésta era la loba que él había dejado sola desde el mismísimo primer día de matrimonio para ir a cuidar a los clanes? ¿Era ésta la mujer que aún no había osado marcar como suya para siempre? Comenzó a sentirse acalorado y sediento de su boca, de todo su cuerpo.

La pelirroja iba a llamarlo de nuevo cuando él la interrumpió tomándola de la nuca y besándola con fuerza. Jadeó de la sorpresa, confundida ante un hombre que ahora recorría su piel con furiosa ansiedad. Se sobresaltó cuando él se puso de pie con ella entre sus brazos, llevándola hacia el lecho sin dejar de besarla, de beber de su boca con una avidez que jamás le había visto.

La tendió sobre la cama, sintiendo inmediatamente la suavidad de ella sobre su espalda, hundiéndola levemente. Gimió cuando él agarró uno de sus pechos mientras tiraba suavemente de sus rojos cabellos, obligándola a alzar su rostro, entregándole el cuello que Kôga no dejaba de lamer y mordisquear.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda con desesperación, comenzando a arañar la dura y musculosa piel cuando él separó sus piernas con la rodilla derecha y le arrancaba sus ropas de un tirón. Gimió de sorpresa, sintiéndolo acomodarse sobre ella, acoplarse a su piel por primera vez. Jamás lo había sentido tan pasional y excitado. Su contacto hacía su cuerpo arder y cosquillear, sintió sus labios resecos y jadeaba mientras buscaba la masculina boca, profundizando los largos besos al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda, aferrándose a su cuello con desesperación.

Se sentía como un loco mientras la acariciaba, estaba tan excitado que llegaba a ser doloroso entre medio de sus piernas. Se quitó el resto de sus ropas con rapidez, quedando totalmente desnudo ante ella.

Aún a pesar de que llevaran casi un mes casados era la primera noche que pasarían juntos. Y él procuraría que no durmiesen, que de la boca de ella, ahora roja y húmeda, no escapasen más que gemidos de profundo placer sin descanso alguno.

Gruñó de satisfacción al sentirla bajo él, tan dulce y complaciente, tan entregada que lo enloquecía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Su mano bajó hasta su intimidad, se sorprendió al sentirla tan húmeda que escurría suavemente a través de sus dedos. La escuchó gemir con fuerza al comenzar a acariciarla, al introducir lentamente sus dedos. Sintió que iba a desfallecer, Dios, era tan estrecha…

Se preparó para hacerla suya. Esta, la primera vez. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y acarició su rostro, tan hermoso y suave. La besó con pasión, con un deseo profundo que creyó jamás sentiría por nadie, incluso por ella desde que supo se casarían.

Ayame se aferró a su cuello como si el no hacerlo le fuese a costar la muerte. Gemía en su oído, provocándole fuertes escalofríos que cosquilleaban en su espalda.

Se miraron a los ojos, no necesitó usar palabras para decirle que estaba lista, que siempre había estado lista para él.

Al introducirse en ella, trató de hacerlo con toda la delicadeza que era capaz, a pesar de sentir que su cuerpo ardía con desesperación, que parecería iba a desmayarse si no se movía más rápido en ese espacio tan cálido y estrecho. Ayame se retorció bajo sus brazos, en gemidos de placer que rápidamente aumentaron junto al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Se dejó llevar, se dejó llevar dentro de ella como jamás había imaginado, con un placer tal que parecía fuera de este mundo. La chica gemía con fuerza, parecía gritar de placer.

El cuerpo de Ayame se abandonaba a esas sensaciones exquisitas que había anhelado tantas veces, pero que ninguna había alcanzado a siquiera rozar la perfección de ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras seguía aferrándose a él, llorando por la felicidad que parecía rebosar cada fibra de su piel.

Era, sencillamente, todo lo que había soñado y más.

Y pasaron largos minutos que a ninguno de ellos le importó. Kôga comenzó a aumentar el ritmo con furiosa bestialidad, cegado ante la deliciosa sensación de sentirla, de estar haciendo suya a la mujer que le pareció la más hermosa de toda la maldita tierra.

Cuando ya estaba comenzando a abandonarse al clímax ella comenzó a gritar mientras le besaba el cuello con más desesperación que antes. La sensación de las femeninas caderas moverse bajo él cada vez más rápido lo hacía gruñir con fuerza. Volvió a tirar de sus cabellos, descubriendo el largo y femenino cuello que mordió en el momento justo en que alcanzaba el orgasmo y se sentía explotar dentro de ella, moviéndose con tal furia como si quisiera fusionarse a ese delicioso cuerpo, ambos volverse uno en un glorioso gemido de éxtasis y placer.

Ayame se dejó morder, soltando un grito que se acompasaba a la eléctrica sensación que comenzaba a dominar todo su cuerpo, que se expandía desde su vientre hasta llegar a su cabeza, haciéndola más ligera, haciendo que su mente se deslizase a un espacio negro lleno de colores brillantes donde sólo existían esas ondas eléctricas que la recorrían sin piedad ni descanso.

Nada importaba para ambos, entregados al fuerte orgasmo que los acompasó juntos. Ayame, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, se dejó caer hacia atrás, temblorosa ante cada escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo en plenitud, aún con su pecho moviéndose en un agitado vaivén.

Entrecerró los ojos y alcanzó a ver el masculino cuerpo caer sobre ella, agotado e infinitamente sereno.

No tenía fuerza siquiera para alzar su mano y secarse las lágrimas. Su cuerpo parecía inerte, desconectado de la mente que lentamente parecía volver a la luz y realidad.

Lo vio alzar la cabeza con extrema suavidad. Qué dulce e inofensivo se veía al observarla con esos ojos tan brillantes y electrizantes. Nadie pensaría que ese hombre que descansaba sobre su cuerpo fuera uno de los líderes más fieros y aclamados en toda la historia de su clan.

—Ayame—susurró mientras alzaba su torso para apoyarse a su lado, dejando de hacer un peso que sabía era demasiado para ella.

Le corrió un sudoroso mechón de la cara. ¡Qué hermosa era! Ahí, desnuda y totalmente entregada a él. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta el níveo cuello, admirando las dos pequeñas gotas de sangre que lentamente comenzaban a deslizarse con lentitud sobre su piel.

Ahí estaba la prueba, la marca que la hacía suya más allá de las palabras y ceremonias. Ahora era su hembra legítima. Suya para nadie más que él.

Sintió que su corazón latía con desenfreno sólo de pensarlo.

Limpió con extrema suavidad la herida, que ya rápidamente comenzaba a cicatrizar. La piel de ella había estado buscándolo, llamándolo desde hace demasiado tiempo como para querer averiguarlo.

Sintió la verde mirada sobre él y le sonrió. ¿Cómo había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para ello? ¿Había sido el recuerdo de Kagome, el dolor de su desaparición, lo que lo había sumido en sus pensamientos y pena hasta el punto de ignorar a la que era su esposa?

Seguramente. Desde que la conoció había pensado que era la mujer de su vida, la hembra correcta para hacerla su esposa, aún si era humana. Eso era, incluso, parte del maravilloso encanto que lo había prendado desde el principio.

Sí, había peleado con el _perro sarnoso_ por ella, había recorrido enormes distancias sólo por protegerla, siempre cuidándola desde lejos, vigilando cada mínimo cambio en su olor y el ambiente.

Claro que la había amado. Kagome siempre iba a tener un lugar en su corazón, el cual había cambiado gracias a su bondad, haciéndole comprender que los humanos eran seres valiosos, incluso posibles aliados poderosos. Y las cosas no habían funcionado entre ellos porque, bueno, no sólo había estado el apestoso hanyô, sino simplemente porque jamás había sido correspondido.

La sintió acurrucarse cerca de él, rodeando con uno de los brazos su pecho con suavidad. La acercó a sí, abrazándola con fuerza. Ayame siempre había estado ahí, persiguiéndolo como él a Kagome, con la excusa de una promesa que enraizaba en ello su lucha por el amor que tanto anhelaba, siendo feliz incluso teniéndolo cerca escasos segundos, aún si en esos instante el terminaba burlándose de ella y alejándola.

Qué ciego había sido, qué tonto… Ayame no sólo era la indicada para el bien de su gente, era también la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente y lo necesariamente dulce y dócil como para hacerlo enloquecer.

Además, ¿qué mujer se había esforzado tanto por su atención cuando, claramente, no la merecía? Ayame era la yôkai lobo más hermosa de la que se tenía constancia, desde su cabello rojo fuego, pasando por sus pequeños ojos verdes hasta llegar al hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo. Todos lo decían, sólo él había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no tomarlo en serio.

Y no era sólo su cuerpo. Ayame era de temer. Con una fuerza tremenda de la cual nadie estaba seguro había conseguido, lograba hacer frente a cualquiera que osase increparla. No importaba qué fuera, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a luchar y dar la vida en ello, sobre todo si debía defender a su clan.

Kôga sintió que lentamente su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo. Tenía a la mujer más perfecta entre sus brazos y por fin lograba dar cuenta de ello.

—Te amo—susurró ella, como tantas veces había hecho, desde el principio de todo lo que los unió.

Le acarició lentamente la mejilla, aún sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Yo también—admiró cómo los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa y comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

—¿E-en serio?—Se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose en uno de sus codos, acercándose a él, dejando que su rojo cabello cayese suavemente por los hombros y torso del lobo—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—¿Por qué tanta duda?— frunció el ceño ante ella, embriagándose de su aroma a flores silvestres y la suavidad de sus cabellos.

—Bueno, es la primera vez que me lo dices— Entrecerró los ojos, continuando con cautela—podrías estar mintiendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Exclamó, tomándola de los hombros y posicionándose nuevamente sobre ella, con sus rostros tan cerca que se rozaban—¡Si lo dije es porque lo siento!

—Ah, yo no sé…—Ella volvía a atravesar su alma con su mirada, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa que volvió a excitarlo desde lo profundo de su ser—Eres esquivo como una oveja, siempre de aquí para allá…

Sólo cuando ella rio suavemente se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con él. Alzó una ceja en alegre desafío. ¿Quién se creía al tratarlo de _oveja_? Ya le iba a demostrar él quién era un lobo de verdad.

—Ya vas a ver…—su tono fue ronco, volviendo a apoderarse de su nuca y cabellos, volviendo a sentirse totalmente deseoso de hacerla suya con fiereza.

—¿Ah, sí?—ella también había vuelto a respirar con agitación, con sus ojos brillando de juguetona excitación. Ya no temía a seducirlo, ya no temía al decoro y al pudor. Sólo lo quería así tal cual, desnudo y muy, muy duro— Demuéstramelo.

Se sonríen, ambos desbordando pasión en cada gota de sudor, en cada gemido que no demora en volver a aparecer.

Y sienten que esta noche se están conociendo como nunca antes, que logran admirar sus cuerpos y perderse en los ojos del otro como el primer atisbo de Verdad en sus vidas. Esta noche como el inicio de algo nuevo que los marca ya para siempre _uno_.

* * *

**¡Fuck yeah! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, guapa! Esto va también como premio por tu arduo y tortuoso estudio (qué yo no haría nada mal en imitar xD)**

**¡Espero de corazón que te haya gustado! Al principio me costó mucho hacer calzar la idea, y creo que de comedia me quedó muy flojo, pero en fin, espero haber logrado sacarte una sonrisa al menos :D **

**Ojalá a los demás que se pasen por aquí también les haya gustado. **

**¡Espero su review! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy insulso, muy gráfico, muy lento? Por favor díganme y así yo mejoro c: ¡Y vaya que sirve!**

**Las quiero un jodido montón. Especialmente a ti, Morgan, feliz cumpleaños (L).**

_¿Qué tal un review? _

_Gracias (:_


End file.
